


I always come when you call

by ZRobnett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, French Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nipple Play, Rimming, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, anal tounging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hear's Dean "Call out" to him. He arrives to find Dean masturbating to thought's of him. What does Cas do about it??</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always come when you call

**Prompt: I need an amazing steamy Top!Dean Bottom!Virgin!Horny!Cas fic**

 

Dean's hand slid down his pants. He wrapped his fist around his cock and begin to shift his body. He leaned against the wall and let his head fall back. His thought's on a beautiful angel with blue eyes. He began to pant and he whispered "Cas.." His hand stroking his cock getting it hard thinking of Cas. 

All of the sudden he felt a gust of wind. he opened his eyes and Cas was standing in front of him. And he was naked. Dean quickly pulled his hand out of his sweat pants. "Cas. What are you doing here?"

Cas licked his lips "I heard you call for me Dean" He stepped even closer to Dean.

Dean swallowed and tried to look away "Uhm. I didn't call you Cas..."

Cas slid his hand over Dean's erection "Yes. You did. You called for me because you wanted me. Here. Now."

Cas pushed Dean against the wall and began kissing him. His tongue Thrusting into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean's pants and tore them from his body. He grabbed Dean by the back of the head Biting and sucking on his lower lip. He lifted Dean off the ground and tossed him onto the bed. Dean's eyes went wide. His breath was coming out in pants "Fuck! Cas..what's gotten into you?"

Cas crawled onto the bed forcing Dean's leg's apart with his knee. He straddled Dean. Rubbing his cock against Dean's. Dean's Cock was hard and pulsing. Cas leaned down Licking Dean's ear, he growled low in his throat "I know what goes on in that dirty mind of your's Dean. I hear your thoughts as you if you are screaming them into my head. I wanna feel you Dean." He rubbed his body against Dean, his breathing becoming more erratic "I want to feeel your hard Cock inside me"

Dean shuttered at the sensation "Jesus Cas."

Dean Grabbed Cas by the hair and pulled him down to kiss him. He assaulted Cas with his tongue. Rubbing it against Cas' feeling the rough tecture of Cas' tongue on his Dean moaned into his mouth. His hand's reached down and cupped Cas' ass shoving him harder against his Cock. He Moaned out "Fuck it" and flipped Cas over till he was on his back.

Cas sat up slightly kissing and nibbling Dean's neck. He murmured "Yes Dean. I want this." He leaned in biting Dean's nipple.

Dean arched his back against the sensation. Dean panted out "you don't know what you want Cas, But you will" 

Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed. He forced his legs apart. His mouth came down to suck on Cas' cock. He bobbed a couple of time's bringing Cas to fully hard. Dean marveled at the size of Cas. He was huge and his cock bounced as Dean let it drop from his mouth to land on Cas' stomach. Pressing his legs together, Dean used one arm to push Cas legs up toward his face. Cas grabbed a hold of the back of his knee's, bringing his legs to either side of his face. Dean dropped his mouth to Cas' pristine tight asshole. It puckered pink. Dean tongued the outside of his hole. Cas shifted his hips and panted. Dean stuck his tongue inside and Cas cried out. "Dean!"

"That's it Cas. Now your getting the idea" Dean Sucked his finger then slid it into Cas hole. he continued to lick and suck at the pink entrance while he fingered Cas. Cas' body shook. His finger's bruising as he held his thighs open for Dean. Dean grabbed a bottle of cherry flavored lube and squirted it onto Cas asshole. Cas gasped. Dean slid a second finger into Cas. He watched as Cas' mouth fell open. He rocked Cas hips against his finger's. 

Dean bit Cas thigh and said "I'm gonna get you nice and ready for my cock Cas. I have wanted this for a long time."

Cas shuttered "Yes. Dean. Yes. Fuck me..please"

Dean's fingers increased speed "Oh i will Cas. I will. You just keep on begging baby"

Dean pulled out his fingers sucking on Cas hole, sticking his tongue deep inside. He got it wet mixing his saliva with the lube. Dean pressed three finger's into cas and began to spread him apart. Cas cried out "UUghh. Dean! Please... oh please... Dean.."

Dean finger fucked Cas, he slid his finger's across Cas' prostrate as Cas cried out again Dean growled "i like hearing you beg for it Cas. Your my little slut now aren't you?"

Cas was bucking his hips and he stuttered out "ugh.. yes..yes... I just want your Cock so badly Dean..."

Dean sat up and gripped Cas by the thigh's. Cas hand's fell away to flop on the bed beside him. Dean pushed the head of his cock into Cas. Cas arched back his eyes flying open questioningly at Dean. "Dean?" he cried out

Dean bit his lip "Its okay Cas. Its only gonna hurt for a second. Damn you are so tight"

Cas whined out "Dean..make it feel good.."

Dean pressed the rest of the way in and Cas legs convulsed under him, his mouth fell open. he grabbed Dean's arms and cried out. Dean stayed inside Cas giving him a second to adjust. Cas moaned "Yes..that's better..yes.."

Dean pulled back slowly moaning. "Cas. You feel so good.. so tight Cas. Such a tight beautiful angel ass"

He pushed back in again and Cas started pressing his hips up quickening the pace. Dean grinned "You like that don't you. You like being Fucked by me Cas?"

Cas was near tears "Yes..ugh..yes.. fuck me Dean.. I like it.."

Dean growled. He gripped Cas thighs tighter and shifted so his cock would hit Cas' prostate. He slammed into Cas. Making Cas cry out "More..harder.."

Dean's pace quickened. He thrust over and over into Cas. Bottoming out each time and pulling back almost all the way before slamming back into him. He was fucking him hard and fast and loosing his mind. He was yelling out "Yes.. yes..Cas.. fuck yes...cas... Fuck! I'm so close. Cas.. lick your hand and wrap it around your cock. Fuck into it like I'm doing to you."

Cas did it. He bit his lip. He was shaking and moaning "Dean...what's...happeneing...Dean.." Cas body shook and he sent out a stream of cum that coated his hand and stomach.

Dean pounded into his ass."Good job Cas. You came for me. my turn" He thrust a few more times and slammed his cock down deep into Cas ass. Cas cried out and Dean emptied himself into Cas. 

He released Cas legs to the bed and pulling out he flopped his body down to cover Cas'. He pulled Cas in for a kiss and whispered "That was amazing Cas"

Cas smiled "I always come when you call"

Dean chuckled "I guess you do."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
